My Enemy, My Hero
by DizaneLuvsFiji
Summary: Kayden Moore first saw Slappy at one of his shows. That same day, she gets a package from someone unknown. The package..is Slappy. But, instead of wanting to control her, he realizes how hard her life is and he wants to protect her. Did he really change?


**A/N: Heyy, this is just something we thought up when my(SnowyRainxXx) sister was playing with her Dummy..that looks kinda like the say Slappy looks from the Goosebumps series. When we were little, we was obsessed with Slappy, and we decided to write this! So, yeah. That's how this whole story became made up. This is rated T for language(more in later chappies), and because there is death. R&&R please!**

**Kayden and Jayden are 14, and Kayleigh is 12.**

**We own the Moore's. Nothing else. **

**Written in Kayden Moore's POV. Mostly.**

**Written by:**

**DizaneLuvsFiji**

**And**

**SnowyRainxXx**

**Since it has two writers, it's posted on BOTH of our accounts!!**

--

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I jolted awake at the sound of my alarm going off. It was the first day of school, summer had just ended. Well, it just ended for me and my sisters, at least. Since we attend a private school, our summer ends a week before everyone else. That's what sucks about private schools. Longer school years, whether it means we have to go a week early, or stay a week later. We always gotta go longer then everyone else. But, it had it's perks, too. Like, every other school in the neighborhood had to have a uniform. But, my school didn't. We were a free, no-uniform, self-expressing school. That's the best part.

I walked into the bathroom, looking for my hairbrush, with no avail. I can never find it...my sisters are always using stuff that isn't theirs. I called down to my mom.

"Mom! Where's my brush?"

"Jayden's borrowing it, right now, honey!" Was her response. Jayden. She was the one who mostly took my stuff.

"Mom, I need it!" I yelled back down, as Jayden walked in the door. She and I are twins, but there is a few ways to tell us apart. Like, for instance, I have red hair, and Jayden has natural blonde hair. I dyed mine, sick of everyone calling me Jayden. The other way is, she wears glasses. I don't. Still..it is annoying to have a twin. "Jay, give me my brush. I need it." I told her, flatly. She wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, you do. The bride of Frankenstein called. She wants her hair back." She said, tossing the brush at me. I snorted, she thinks her jokes are so funny.

"Ha ha, that's so funny I forgot to laugh." I mocked, turning to leave the bathroom. I looked in my dresser mirror, pulling the brush through my hair, watching the waves fall down. Kayleigh, my other sister, walked in the room. Leigh's two years younger then me, so she's 12. She has brown hair, and, luckily, is nobody's twin.

"What do you want, Leigh?" I asked as she sat on my bed.

"Mom wanted me to remind you to get that premission slip from her before we leave." She stated, pulling her hair back, then letting it fall.

"For what?"

"We're going to see a show, remember?"

"A show? It's the first day of school." I opened my dresser drawer, and took out the school's calender for 2010. As Leigh had said, we were going to a show today. I guess the slip came in the mail or something. Kayleigh got up, and looked over my shoulder at the calender. She pointed to the date.

"See? We're going to see...Jimmy O'James and his pal, Slappy." Leigh stated, turning back to leave. I stayed, and stared at the paper. _Jimmy O'James..why do I know that name?_ I know I've heard it before. Laying down the paper, I walked to my computer desk. I had to look up this guy and find out who he was. Slappy, too. I quickly went to Google, and typed in _Jimmy O'James_. A bunch of stuff came up, mostly about how people sued him. Why, I have no idea. I guess he caused lots of trouble. I re-typed _Slappy _in the search box. The first thing that came up was a picture of him.

"Slappy's a doll.." I muttered, not expecting that. "Damn.."

"Kayden! C'mon, time to go!" Jayden yelled up to me, and I turned off the computer.

"Comming!" I shouted back. "Just let me get changed!" I walked to my closet, grabbing a speghetti strap tank and some denim shorts, and threw that on. I slipped my feet into my flip-flops, and ran downstairs.

"Come on, Kay!" Jayden started tugging my arm as soon as my feet touched the ground.

"Oh, wait! Mom!" I got loose, and ran towards the kitchen. "Slip." I said, out of breath.

"Oh, right, Jimmy O'James. Here. Have a nice day, sweety." She handed me the slip, and I ran back to Jay and Leigh.

"Lets go." I said, and we were out the door.

--

I hate riding buses. They're always hot and sweaty and people always fight over seats and who can sit where. So annoying. I watched the door, waiting for Becca to come on. Becca Morgans is my best friend. I've known her since I was five. Watching the door, I saw Ciarra and her crew enter the bus. Great. She started walking down the isle, and stopped, looking at me.

"That's my seat, Ginger." You think that she was as smart as she said she was. She really believed I was a ginger, even though I had blonde hair until I was 13. When I didn't move, she got annoyed. "Move!"

"Becca!" I semi-yelled as Becca finally climbed on. She looked over at me, and smiled.

"Hey, Kay!" She shouted back, and ran towards me. "Move, Ciarra." She commanded, pushing Ciarra and her friends out of the way, sitting down next to me. Ciarra huffed, and walked away. "Wow, what's her problem?"

"I took her seat, supposedly." I said, opening my school bag to get out my iPod. "Wanna listen?"

"Sure." I handed Becca an earphone, and turned on the iPod.

--

Me and Becca watched as the announcer walked off the stage, and Jimmy O'James walked onstage, holding a big case.

"Wow..He's sort of scary looking in person.." Becca said, and I giggled. Becca always used to hate him, ever since she first came to a show, with her sister. He had asked her to come up on stage, and when he had her shake hands with his dummy, the doll squeezed so tight, her wrist was purple for about three weeks.

"Becca, stop being so mean! How would you like it if-"

"Shh!" Ms. Michaels shushed us, and we stopped talking. I watched as Jimmy opened his case. He pulled out the dummy, his black hair shinning in the light from the sun. I looked at the doll, taking in everything. He had black hair, and bright blue eyes. His bottom lip had a chip in it, so it was different from the top. Both lips were bright red. The doll had a gray suit on, and shiny black shoes, like his hair. Becca nuged me.

"That's the dummy..the one that hurt me." She whispered, fear in her voice. She turned her arm over, so her palm was up. I looked at her wrist, there was a purple mark on it. Whatever had grabbed her that day, left a mark. A scar. Whatever it was, had cut her, leaving a gross, long scar on the trim of her wrist.

"Relax, Bec. You'll be fine." I assured her, and 'Slappy' started talking. He had a high-pitched voice, but it was funny. He cracked the first joke.

"Are we in a zoo?" The doll asked.

"Slappy, what made you say that?" Jimmy asked him, back. I already knew this joke, but it still made me crack a grin.

"Because, the room is full of monkeys!" Slappy yelled, and, I laughed. Wow. That joke _was_ corny. But, still, funny. The rest of the show seemed to fly by. Occasionaly, Becca would cringe in sight of the pair on the stage, but she pushed it away. Once it was finally over, we started towards the bus. Then, I realized I left my backpack.

"Great." I said, looking down the hall. No sign of it.

"I'll be right back, Bec." I told Becca, and she nodded. I headed off, looking for it. I looked in the adutorium, nobody was there. I walked up towards the stage, not realizing there was stairs there. My ankle gave out, and I went tumbling down. "Ouch..stupid ankle." I muttered, grabbing the railing to help me stand up stright. I looked around. "Hello? I lost a bag!" I called, and got no answer. I started walking, and I heard faint whispers. "Hello?" I whispered, and kept walking. The whispers got louder. I stopped at a door, and knocked. It opened.

"What? Hello?" Jimmy O'James answered, looking slightly scared.

"Oh, um, hi. I'm sorry to bother you, but I left my bag behind and-" Jimmy pulled me inside, and I cringed, pulling back. "Hey!"

"Sorry, there's no bag here. But, if you write your adress I'll have somebody, anybody send it to you if it's found." He shoved a peice of paper in my face, and a pen. "Write it!" He yelled, and I shook a bit. I scribbled down my adress, and threw it on the dresser.

"I..I gotta go.." I ran out of the room, and back up to the stage, where Becca and Mrs. Michaels were. I walked up next to Becca, and grabbed her hand, squeezing. "Becca..he's so creepy." I whispered, and she nodded.

"I know."

--

Once I was finally back home, I crawled up on the couch, to watch some TV. My dog, an Collie named America, climbed up next to me. I started petting her, and she licked my hand. I don't know why, but whenever America is near me, I always felt safe. Right as I was getting into my favorite show, my mom called me into the hallway.

"What?" I asked, once I was standing there, in front of the door. She pointed to a giant box in front of her.

"It's for you. Dunno who it's from, what it is, but it's for you." She stated, and I knelt down in front of it. I picked up the card and read it. _To Kayden Moore, hope he brings you all the joy he brought me. Please take care of him, and give him a good home!_

"Weird.." I mumbled, before I opened the latch on the box. America came running out at the sound, it sounded like the door being unlocked. She probably thought she was being taken for a walk. I flew open the top of the case, and I looked at the top inside. In big, bulky letters, it said one name. _Slappy_. I sucked in my breath. I looked down, and un folded the blanket that covered what lie underneath it. Sure enough, there he was. Black, shiny hair. Bright blue eyes. Chipped lip. Slappy.


End file.
